Dreaming of Shadows
by Zyanadryn
Summary: After being bitten by Nagini, Severus is saved by a beautiful Immortal Witch who has a soft spot for tortured souls. One Shot!


I don't own anything! I am just borrowing the universe from J.K.R. (HP Universe)

And characters from Lyndsay Sands.(Argeneau and Rogue Hunter series)

_:Inner thoughts:_

_Dreaming of Shadows_

Chapter 1

As Hermionie helped Harry back into the tunnel to lead them back to Hogwarts from the Shrieking Shack, she cast once last quick glance at the dead form of Professor Snape as he lay of the dusty floor. As much as she hated the man, he didn't need to die in the horrible way he did after being bit by Nagini. She never noticed the two quiet figures watching in the shadows from the second floor as she slipped away into the dark tunnel.

The smaller of the two figures looked down at the still figure on the floor below them before slowly walking down the stairs.

'He's still alive' she softly spoke to the taller of the two.

'Are you sure?' the big one asked.

'Yes, I can still detect a faint pulse. Hurry, we should still be able to save him if you help me'

'Why would I want to do that?' the taller man asked. 'He's just a Death Eater, and a dead one at that. I say we just leave him and go back to the battle ground. There's still Rouge Vampires to kill. We can't leave any of them alive.' he huffed softly to the small one.

'Because, he doesn't need to die. You heard what he said. It was all for love. Plus we can probably get some information from him about the Rogue Vampires helping You-Know-Who. And also find out where they have been hiding all this time.' the small one replied back with some bite in her voice.

'Fine', the big one replied feeling very much put upon by the little one. 'Do we have anything in your in your pack that will work?' he asked.

'Yes I do, I have some stuff in my field kit. I have some Blood Replenisher and some all purpose anti-venom, as well as several pain killers and Pepper -Up potions and some other stuff in there. It's never a bad thing to be over prepared.' The little one softly laughed in the darkness as she rummaged through her Emergency Healers Field Kit, carefully lifting out two vials of the precious potions.

'Elspeth Argeneau, you are to nice for your own good, you know that right.' The big one chuckled. 'All that healer stuff you learned came in handy, eh?'

Elspeth grinned up at her tall friend as she motioned him over to help her feed the potions to the dieing potions master.

As the big one held Severus Snape's mouth open, Elspeth was able to pour in the anti-venom first in the hopes that it would be able to stop the spread of Nagini's poison from spreading throughout his body.

'Christian, can you see if I have a Bezor in there as well? We should use as much as we can to negate all the venom running through his veins.' Elspeth told her partner.

Christian sighed as he started to rummage through his little partners emergency healers kit for the elusive bezor. 'I don't know how you can find anything in here.' He gave a small chuckle, 'Then again,, I don't know how you can carry this much stuff in such a small bag. You've explained it to me, but I still can't wrap my head around it.' As he finally found the little stone and handed it to her.

'For a Immortal as old as you, you think you would have been exposed to magic once or twice'. Elspeth laughed as she continued to work on her patient.

Christian watched as his partner worked quickly and efficiently over the dieing man. He gave a little jump as she pulled out her wand and started to chant softly as she waved it in intricate movements over the potions masters wounds as they started to slowly close. She then performed a quick wave of her wand, and Christian watched as the red potion disappeared from the vial without being poured in the man's mouth.

'What did you just do Elspeth?' he asked.

'I just performed a quick piece of magic to put the Blood Replenisher right into his stomach. With this type of potion it works quicker that way, instead of pouring it into the mouth. Plus that way he doesn't have to taste it. Humans don't like the taste of blood.' She laughed.

'Do you think we can move him yet?' Christian asked.

Elspeth did some quick diagnostic spells over the inert form of the potion master. 'Yes, I think he can be moved. We acted quickly enough with what we had on hand, so he should be stable enough to moved.'

Christian carefully picked up the unconscious form of Severus Snape and walked out with him in his arms into the pre-dawn air. Elspeth quickly packed up her vials into her bag and quickly followed the big man.

* * *

As tall as Severus was, he was easily carried in the tall Immortals arms as if he was nothing but a child. Not that Severus was conscious enough to open his eyes. But he was vaguely aware, as if all this movement was a dream. In the quiet recesses of his mind, Severus was wondering if he was dead. If this movement was his journey into his own personnel Hell.

_'I'm not in pain?' _Severus softly spoke to himself. '_That's odd. Is this just calm before the storm?' _He asked in the gray landscape of his mind. '_Well,' _Severus looked around _ 'if this is the afterlife, it's going to get boring pretty quickly'_ He smirked to himself in his mind. And he walked off into the gray mist of his own mind to see what was there.

'Shit, Elspeth! Did you hear that?' Christian exclaimed while he quickly moved over to the still form of the potions master on the bed.

'What did you hear?' asked Elspeth as she hurriedly moved over to her patient.

'I swear I just heard his thoughts. I thought you said he was in a coma?' Christian asked his partner.

Elspeth quickly took out her wand and ran some diagnostic spells over the potions master to see how how was doing. 'Well, his vitals are improved. So he should be waking soon. If you heard anything, it must mean that he is going to wake up. For curiosity's sake, what did you hear?'

'I picked up his confusion and it seemed if he was wondering if he was in hell.' Christian answered with laughter in his voice.

Elspeth laughed along with her partner. 'Hell, eh? Well I hope he is not disappointed when he wakes up that he is still alive instead.'

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review.


End file.
